


Cuddles

by Silver_Centurion



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, M/M, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Centurion/pseuds/Silver_Centurion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz is always willing to comfort Prowl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine wanted Jazz to have some love with Prowl. I'm always up for Jazz cuddles, and was more than happy to oblige VwV

“ No, no no. Who taught you rhythm? You sound like a cyberfox rolling on a keyboard,” Jazz chastised as he pinched his nasal ridge between two servos.

Ricochet growled and stood, knocking his chair back, “I told you I can’t play that fast. That tempo was ridiculous!”

“Now Rico don’t get your gaskets in a tizzy. Look how about a break?” Jazz sighed and stood from his chair.

They had been practicing for nearly an hour and hadn’t really been getting anywhere. Ricochet always looked like he was about to throw his keyboard out the bar window and Stepper was looking from one band member to the other with unabashed terror. Jazz didn’t really know why Step was so meek. He could play the drums like an animal but the moment the music stopped Stepper acted like he was going to get shot.

Jazz sat his sax gently against the wall and went to lean on the empty bar of the New Maccadam’s. Here he was, war over, a place to call his own, reigniting an old beloved establishment, and trying to form the old band again. It was a great time of reconstruction and the very air had the smell of a fresh start.

And he was about to blow his brains out.

“J-Jazz?”

“What is it Step’? I told you if you have to relieve your tanks you don’t have to ask like a newbuild.”

Stepper lightly pulled at his servos and gave a nervous smile. “N-No I don’t need to go. Thank you though! But, uh….Prowl is here,” he said and pointed to the front door.

Jazz turned and grinned. Prowl visiting wasn’t anything to get excited about—the new Enforcer Captain came by often—but Jazz couldn’t help the comforting warmth in his tanks upon seeing his dear friend. Prowl was a constant in this rapidly changing Cybertron. Reconstruction and the reformation of government was leaving all the war builds like himself more than a little overwhelmed.

But not Prowl. He was always calm, calculating, and provided Jazz with an anchor he didn’t know he needed. Not that he’d ever tell him that. Prowl was a sucker for romance but Jazz kept the deep stuff to himself. There was still an old paranoia in his spark. The fear of war, of losing someone he’s grown very close too. He couldn’t do that anymore. Not again. Not with Prowl.

“Hey baby!” He chirped and beckoned Prowl to come in. “How’s life?”

Prowl let slip the barest of smiles and came to Jazz, and immediately took both his servos in his. “You ask me that every day and the answer is always the same,” he replied as he gave Jazz’s servos a squeeze.

“So it sucked then?” he said with a playful tone, but the squeeze he gave back was all serious. Prowl always carried so much stress. Usually in his doorwings, which sagged nicely at Jazz’s attentions.

“Well I would use more eloquent words. But yes. It sucked,” Prowl replied with a low chuckle and leaned in to press their foreheads together. “Although no matter the stress of the day, I am always thankful for you. Your nonsense always makes my troubles see….trivial.”

Jazz laughed and brushed their noses as he muttered, “A’int my fault you worry about everything. I’m here trying to make a band out of a bunch of misfits and you’re trying to help reestablish Cybertron. I think stress is in your job description.”

And with that they fell into a comfortable silence. Prowl trying to wind down after a taxing day and Jazz simply enjoying the warmth on his faceplate from Prowls ex-vents. Jazz could feel Steppers curious gaze on them, but he paid the orange bot no mind. Sure the display was odd, but Jazz liked to call it Stress Therapy. Prowl needed the contact and Jazz loved him enough to prove it whenever the mech needed it. And Prowl always needed it.

Begrudgingly Jazz let Prowl pull away. Prowl was considerably calmer, and gave Jazz that award winning smile.

“You’re always there when I need it. I always feel selfish when I pull you away from your band and your new bar,” Prowl idly played with Jazz’s servos as he spoke lowly.

“Hey now knock that off,” Jazz said with a grin of his own. “You and I both know I love it. Plus do I really look that busy?”

Prowl let out a soft laugh at that. “No I suppose not. I’d love to stay and watch you practice but I still have work to do. Can I come to your hab suite tonight? Maybe watch a holovid?”

“Oo yeah baby! I have a new one I know you’re going to like,” Jazz pulled away with a smile and a peck to Prowls nose, causing the enforcer to roll his optics.

“Alright I’ll see you tonight,” Prowl said as he let their servos slide when they parted.

Once he was gone, Jazz let out a deep vent. Darnit now he was in a cuddling mood. Guess he was going to have to put it on hold until tonight.

“Y-You two seem…close,” Stepper commented with a soft smile. “You didn’t tell u-us you were in a relationship.”

Jazz laughed and clapped his timid friend on the back, “Baby I’m perfectly single and Prowl is pounding Ratchet last I heard.”

Stepper squeaked modestly and lowered his voice, “But…You two were standing so close.”

Jazz shrugged and hopped onto the counter for a nice sit. “Yeah so? He gets stressed and I know what calms him down.”

“What do you get out of it?” Stepper was really curious now.

“Well I get to make my best friend happy. Plus I get to snuggle the head of the Enforcers,” he added with a laugh at Steppers blush. “I get plenty out of it.”

“So…No interfacing?”

“Interfacing?” Jazz asked incredulous. “Baby we never even kiss. You don’t have to kiss or interface with someone to be tighter than a screw and washer.”

Stepper looked a little enlightened. Or maybe he was terrified. It was hard to tell with that mech. All his faces kinda looked the same.


End file.
